The next Gereration
by jfoster
Summary: Set years after the end of the manga Bolt, Sarada and their teammate Satou work together to accomplish missions. Will they be able to handle the new war that is coming their way?


Summary: Set years after the end of the manga Bolt, Sarada and their teammate Satou work together to accomplish missions. Will they be able to handle the new war that is coming their way?

Ch. Summary: An introduction to our Characters. Satou my oc, Bolt and Sarada show where they are and how they are dealing with life currently. Note they are supposed to be around 16 and all chunin but Bolt and Sarada are of jonin skill

Ch. 1: introductions

Satou a young man of slight higher than average height and skinny build, walks through the village towards his adoptive grandmothers home. Lady Tsunade had taken him in days after his mother and father had died in a fire that burnt much of the residential neighborhood. The fire was started by a faulty fuse box and could not have been prevented. His parents where the only casualties and he would have been to if he were not staying at a friend's house. It had been years sience that night.

He entered his shared home removing his shoes at the door "I'm home" He said out loud before moving his shaggy brown hair to one side.

"In the living room" He heard her say as he walked down the hall. "Your lessons continue as planed" she said as she laid out the proper supplies to teach him medical ninjutsu. He did not complain he loved doing this with her almost as much as she love teaching him. He worked for an hour moving quietly through her outlined lesson with only minimal help from her.

"You really are great at this almost as good as Sakura and you started younger. Granted you did complete the chunin exams a year later than her you are still my top student."

"Thank you granny" he said using the term he had always used for her.

She exited the room heading for the kitchen "Where having soup tonight sound good."

"Sounds great." He said standing to go help her in the kitchen.

Bolt entered his home through the window hoping to avoid his father and mother. His father he could handle but he did not want to see the disappointment on his moms face for missing yet another family bonding day. Something his father had concocted to counter all the late nights he had to work. He cut out one day a week, Sunday to be exact, to spend time with his family weather it was to go to the park or go to ichirakau's to eat he tried to spend time with us. Bolt wanted nothing to do with it.

He hated his father. Hated that he worked all the time and left his mom home alone. Hated how his dad thought one day a week was enough for his family, and spend the rest of the time buried in paper work. Not to mention he refused to promote him and his team to jonin spouting something about them not being ready. More like he was afraid we would get better than him.

He sat on his bed in the dark attempting to sense who was home when the door burst open. "Where have you been, you know what day it is?" His sister told him "Dad has been in a foul mood and mom hasn't smiled all day. We were supposed to take a family picture today." She said putting her hands on her hips

"Was training with Sarada and Satou. Sorry I missed the big day." He said waving his hands in a mocking manner "Where are they by the way?" he asked his younger sisters as he laid back on his bed. She just stared back at him.

"They went on a date like a couple should." She told him slamming the door behind her. She always got upset when I didn't want to spend time with dad.

"Damn it" he cursed to himself his father didn't worry him, what worried him was that he remembered how much his mother was looking forward to the family picture. He rolled over in his bed attempting to get some sleep he would apologize in the morning.

Sarada walked into her home right as her curfew came her mother was laying out dinner for the two of them. "Dad not back yet?" she asked as she took a set

"Nope he'll be in late tonight from what I have been told." She said taking her set across from her at their small kitchen table forgoing the large dining room. Sarada loved both her parents very much what she hated was the long missions her father was sent on though far between he would be sent on these month long mission 3 or 4 times a year. He was helping in the training of other villages Anbu as to keep up relationships between villages. She understood that was what was required of the head of the hidden leaf Anbu, which did not mean she liked it. What made it worse was that her mom was 4 months pregnant now and needed her husband.

After they ate Sarada asked her mother for a little help in Chakra control something she could help her with even in her very pregnant state. Sarada was kind of sad she didn't have the aptitude for Medical ninjutsu but, her mother understood that she was more like her father in her skill set as a ninja

Earlier that night

They met at their training ground intending to train. The had asked Kakashi to help them even at his age he still was a kaga level ninja and even though they were still young they were probably the top three of their generation. They practiced there tyjutsu most of the night probably the teams weakest point with none of them having advanced training in it. They stopped at sundown.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei." They said in together bowing

"Well I will say you two are much better behaved than your fathers." He said with what they could only assume was a smirk under his mask. He pulled out his weathered Icha Icha book and headed toward the village

"Well that was fun." Bolt said putting his hands behind his head smiling his typical goofy grim.

"Yea I guess. Do you guys want me to fix up your bruises?" asked Satou, they both agreed, he started with Sarada first beginning with her forearms which were bruised from fending off punches and kicks.

"Thanks, and what are you guys doing after this do you have any plans tonight mom is cooking and probably wouldn't mind guest she tends to make extra." She asked the both of them.

"Sorry not tonight training with granny after this." Satou told her finishing up.

"Always training Satou." Bolt said "Not tonight Sarada your mom would not be pleased seeing me knowing what day it is."

"You blew your family off again Bolt you need to stop that your dad is trying."

"He should try harder but none the less I will see you guys tomorrow afternoon by the gate right were heading for the land of earth again."

"Sounds good about 2o'clock sound good to you guys" Sarada said

"Sounds good" they both said as the three went their separate ways.

A/N all review are welcome and appreciated this is going to be a friendship thing. I don't think I want to do a romantic thing for any of them but not ruling it out I will have to see how it progresses


End file.
